


The Purple Lion

by musical_emo_04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_emo_04/pseuds/musical_emo_04
Summary: An Earth girl named Kyra goes exploring one day in the forest behind her new house. She meant to be back before the sun set, but she didn’t account for finding a gigantic mechanical purple lion and get flown in to space. How will the Legendary defenders react to a new lion that no one knew about, and what is so bad about Kyra’s past?





	1. Chapter 1

~Third Person POV~

"Um, Shiro?" Pidge said in a worried tone.

The paladins had just finished defeating one of the Galra's monsters and were cleaning up the aftermath.

"What is it Pidge?"

"i'm picking up an energy I've never seen before except from our lions," Pidge said with confusion.

"Okay well," Shiro was unsure of what to do. "We're not ready for another fight. Lets go back to the castle and wait to see what happens," Shiro said with a finality because he knew his team would be curious.

One by one the lions flew back to The Castle of Lions to await what would happen with the weird energy signal. After checking for damage on their lions they headed up to the cockpit of the castle. Pidge went to her seat to investigate the energy and the others went to theirs just in case a fight was about to ensue. 

In a few doboshes a shape could be seen in the distance. A couple more and it was close enough to be seen clearly.

"Is that another Lion!?" Lance yelled in surprise and confusion.

"That's what it looks like," Allura said in equal confusion. "But my father never told me about a 6th lion, there are only meant to be 5."

As the lion got closer they could see that it was definitely another lion. From the lion's hangar, 5 roars of welcome could be heard. 

~Earlier that quintent on Earth~

~Kyra's POV~

I was bored at home and wanted to explore my new home. We had just moved to Wyoming and there was a forest behind our house.

"Dad, I'm going out to explore! I love you!" I yelled from the front door. He was probably busy with unpacking or something like that. 

He loved me, but ever since that thing happened he's been more closed off. Like he's scared to love someone else so closely. Afraid he'd lose it.

We had been here for a few weeks and i hadn't had any time to explore my new backyard. By backyard i meant an entire freaking forest that was behind our house. Dad had told me that there were a few caves and things like that, and were really cool if you could find them.

I ran out the door and around the back. The forest that was now my home looked bright and inviting. I started walking and after a few minutes stopped to look around.

The light was shining through the leaves and branches. Making the ground littered with clusters of light and shadow. I saw squirrels playing chase and deer grazing yards away. To my right, a little stream gurgled.

I found this forest far more beautiful then any stuffy city my old classmates wanted to live in. It felt so open and spacious. It sounded so alive, almost like music.

Actually, the only thing missing was music. I pulled out my ipod nano 2 that my dad had given me for my 15th birthday. I had spent 2 weeks putting all my favorite songs on it.

I turned on King of the Clouds by Panic! at the Disco on. It seemed appropriate for some reason.

Unknown Object 

I continued to walk deeper in the forest. I had a compass if i got lost, so i wasn't worried about that. I had my phone and flashlight in my little backpack that i took with me everywhere i went, because I always wanted to be prepared for almost anything.

While checking to make sure I had everything, without realizing it, i had walked into some thorny undergrowth. The thorns and stickers were all over my socks and were poking my feet. It wasn't very painful, but very annoying. I walked through the bushes, which only came up to my ankles, and headed over to a tree to lean on while i picked off the thorns and sh*t.

Suddenly, i felt the ground beneath give way and i was free falling for a few seconds. My legs crumpled when i hit the ground and i sprawled on the ground. I lay there for a couple minutes waiting for the shock and pain to go away. 

I stood up and looked at my surroundings We have a rock wall to my left, a rock wall in front of me, a rock wall to my right, and a dark ominous corridor that leads to who knows where, I thought to myslef. Above me, of course, was a opening. It was about 7 feet high. I knew right off the bat that i wouldn't be able to climb out. There weren't enough roots for me to use as hand and footholds. I would probably only get high enough to get a signal if i was lucky. 

The only answer was for me to explore this cave and hope that there was a way out somewhere else. It was so quiet and dark down here that instinct told me to stay near the light. But i fought it down and grabbed the flashlight from my backpack. I checked to make sure the batteries were in the right way, because sometimes I forget small things like that. 

I stood for the first time since i fell. I felt a sharp pain in my right foot and i fell. I would somehow have to find an exit on a hurt, possibly broken foot. I stood up again, this time balancing on my left foot as to not hurt my right one further.

I leaned against the side of the cave and started hopping along. It was definitely gonna be slow going and i was glad that i had my ipod to keep me company. I was also glad that I had thought to charge it before leaving and bring a charger.

Music has always been my companion through everything. Through every bit of my past there is music somewhere. Whether it was in my mind or playing through some kind of speakers, including someones mouth.

After walking for what felt like half-an-hour i noticed something on the walls. It looked like carvings of lions and a giant robot. They covered the entire cave with drawings. 

I had a strange urge to touch them. At first i denied it and kept hopping on my left foot, occasionally stopping for rest. When i finally couldn't stand it anymore, i touched the carving of a lion.

All the drawings lit up with a purple glow. I was taken aback and accidently tripped and fell. I no longer needed my flashlight because the glowing carvings provided enough light for me to see. I turned it off and stowed it in my backpack.

After a few minutes, i saw a brighter light up ahead. It was the same color as the carvings, but it was brighter. And it seemed to be calling to me. Like the carvings, but stronger.

I tried going at a faster speed, but the going was still slow. As I got closer, my need to see what was making the light grew. 

Finally, i made it to the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a giant cavern that was covered in green moss and plants.

And in the middle of the cavern, surrounded by what seemed to be some kind of shield, sat a giant, mechanical, purple, lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra flies to the Castle of Lions.

Looking at something so huge and magnificent, i felt small and insignificant. I also still felt the urge to go closer. I felt the need to somehow get past that shield and somehow go to the lion. It felt as if the lion wanted to go home. 

I hopped forward a couple paces, but I had to stop to regain my balance. Once I had managed to not fall on my ass, i hopped closer. 

I was so close to the shield that i could fall forward and touch it. That would not be in my best interest as i would probably fall down. My leg hurt so much that i wasnt sure if i could hop one more time, but somewhere i found the strength inside me to do one more hop.

I reached out and touched the shield. All of a sudden i was in space. In front of me were five different lions varying in size and color. There were two small ones colored green and red. Next to the red one was a bigger blue lion and next to him was a yellow lion the same size. The biggest one was a black lion with wings on its back.

Then from far away, a flash of light appeared and the purple flew towards the others. The five all roared on welcome and the purple lion landed next to the black on. They looked to be same size, but purple seemed a bit smaller. Though it is bigger then the blue and yellow ones.

Then in another flash of light the five lions combined, and became the giant robot I had seen on the cave walls. The purple lion flew besides the robot, who petted the purple lion as if it was its pet. Somehow I knew the robot was called Voltron.

As fast as the vision appeared, it disappeared. I was back in the cavern leaning against the barrier. When suddenly, the barrier disappeared and I fell forward. 

"You know," I said to the lion while getting up. "Causing me to fall on my face into grass and dirt, is not a great selling point if you wanna be friends."

I heard a growl in my mind that I guessed was from the lion. It felt like telling me to get in.

"Really, you want me to climb in...so you can take me where?"

It didnt answer me, but I felt it's impatience. I had been balancing on my foot, and now I tried to hop towards the lion. I stopped after three hops to see if I could muster the strength to keep hopping. 

After a few minutes I tried to hop again, and almost fell when my knee started to give out. I didnt have it in me to keep going.

"Sorry lion, but I'm too tired," i told it while slowly laying down.

The lion growled in my mind again. It wanted me to crawl towards it. It then crouched down and opened its mouth. Inside was a ramp.

"Crawl...really...can't you just let me give up?"

No, no it would not. I got up and started slowly crawling. When I got on the ramp that was in it's mouth, it closed around me and i was in the dark. I grabbed my ipod and used it as a flashlight since I didnt feel like grabbing my actual flashlight.

I kept crawling up the ramp till I came to a room with a chair in it. I used the chair to stand up and pull myself into the chair. I sat down heavily and sank into the chair. All i wanted to do was sleep, but I felt like I should stay awake. The interior lit revealing a bunch of controls and a grey(gray) screen. The screen then lit up to show the cavern outside.

"Can you get me out of here, please." I was so sick and tired of being down here. The whole time i've been in pain and afraid I wouldnt be able to make it out. Now all i wanted to do was go home.

The purple lion jumped and started tearing through the rock. It wasnt using its claws but just flying. It was that strong and impenetrable. When we finally broke through the rock i could see nothing but green from the forest. The lion ketp flying up until we cleared the redwoods. I squinted, but couldnt see my house. Apparently i had travelled so far that my house was probably miles away. 

"Time to go home lion," i told it sleepily. 

The lion zoomed upward at a pace i had never seen before. This was not the way home. I had no idea where we were going, and i didnt like that.

"Hey! I wanna go home," I yelled with as much energy as i could. By now we were well out of the atmosphere and passing the moon. Which shouldnt have been possible since our most modern tech could only make it too the moon in a week at most. We had made it in about a minute. I couldnt comprehend how far away i was from Earth right now. 

I felt tears well up in my eyelids. My home wasnt very much of a home, hell, it was a home that made me depressed . But it was home all the same. I looked to my left while willing the tears to go away, Kerberos was outside which again made no sense, It took the Garrison months to fly here. While it took this lion 5 minutes. 

A portal appeared in front of us and the lion headed towards it. I felt tears strly eam down my face. I was so far from home and this stupid lion wasnt listening to me. We wnt through the portal and all i saw was a tunnel of light and energy. When we emerged from it, we were in different part of space. How i knew, i dont really know. Maybe it was that the stars looked different or that i just felt that we were in a different place. 

It also could have been the giant yellow planet to my right, but I hadn't seen it until we were flying towards it. Against the planet, a giant flying castle could be seen. It was gigantic compared to the lion, which I thought had been huge. 

We quickly got closer and I saw the castle in more detail. It was blue and white and unlike anything I've seen before. We were close to hitting it and I started panicking, but a giant door opened. We flew in.

~Keith's POV~

The purple lion flew in through the door. We waited for it to close before stepping into the room. The lion crouched down and opened it's mouth. Nothing happened for a few ticks.

Then a girl that looked to be 15, appeared. She kept her head down and started limping down the ramp. She had a backpack on one shoulder and her right foot was hurt as far as i could tell.

When she got to the bottom she looked up. Her cheeks had tears running down from them. She stumbled and I realized that she was gonna fall. I pushed past Shiro and ran towards her. She fell into my arms right before she hit the ground. 

More tears were going down her face. I wondered what she had gone though to find the lion. I recalled that finding the blue lion hadn't been very easy for us. She looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't figure out what to say.

"I-I wanna go home," she sobbed. Minutes later she blacked out. The rest of the gang came up behind me.

"Let's get her in to the regeneration pods," Coran said. 

I picked her up. She was surprisingly a bit lighter then she looked. I carried her to the pods as fast as I could. When I placed her in the pod, she caught my wrist. I was sure she was in a deep sleep, by then how did she grab my wrist? I pried her hand off as gently as I could and stepped back so the pod could close.

I really wanted to know how there could possibly be another lion. Now that the shock had settled in, i was extremely confused. Im sure everyone was as confused as i was. We would have to figure out what to do next. I wasn't sure when the girl would wake up, but I was sure I could leave her for a few hours.

I took one look at the sleeping girl and walked back to the lions den; thats what we like to call the hangar. Everyone was still standing in the same place except they were all talking now. I walked up and started listening to the conversation that was happening. Everyone sounded confused and slightly upset, especially Allura.

"My father never told me about another lion. There have always been five lions," she sounded hurt.

"Also in the vision of Voltron that we had, we never saw a purple lion," Hunk said. 

Shiro cut in,"There must be a explanation to all of this. We'll eventually find it, but for now we should stop worrying about the lion and worry about the girl." 

"I agree," Coran said. "We should place her with the paladins since she technically is one. Does anyone know what happened to her backpack that she had, we'll put it in her room."

"I have it," Lance said while holding up the small black backpack covered in different collectible buttons and lapel pins.

"Come on sharpshooter, we'll go set up a room for her," I grabbed Lance's arm and started dragging him toto the paladin's quarters.

After going down a couple different hallways we reached it. The rooms were all near each other. First was Shiro's room. Across from him was Hunk. Then Pidge was next to Hunk, with Lance across. I was next to Lance and a empty bedroom was across from me. That was where our new paladin would go.

The door opened to a empty and boring room, devoid of any personality. I set down the backpack on the bed and looked at it. There were some things that I recognized on it. Like the My Chemical Romance lapel pin that was near the top. Apparently this paladin might be emo.

Lance spent his time looking around the room, checking for dust and cobwebs. I doubted he would find any. 

"So where do you think it came from," Lance interrupted my train of thought.

"Earth," I deadpanned

"You know what I mean, where did it come from before it was on Earth? Did someone else make it? Did Alfor make it? I wanna know," Lance whined.

"Well maybe the girl will be able to tell us, who knows. But for now please stop whining," I shoved Lance out the door. I wished that I didn't have to pretend to be annoyed by him, but what can i say? I have a reputation.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just stop shoving me."

I heard the door shut behind me as i walked back down the hall, away from Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are kinda short sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love validation but you don’t have to comment if you don’t want to.


End file.
